dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Interview with Polly
Interview with Polly is a short video made in October of 2007 for Computer Systems for Video class with Connie Morcom (TVPR 132) at Ferris State University. It was staged, written, directed, voiced, and edited by the Dozerfleet founder from Room #165 of North Bond Hall. The video features Polly Gohn Mindoche from The Trapezoid Kids in an "interview" setting. Content Polly is asked a series of questions, which she responds to with her usual brand of biting sarcasm. When asked what it's like being a Trapezoid Kid, she fires back: "You got a problem with that?" She then claims that Aristotle was wrong. Shapes can be hurt, just not killed. This is in reference to the fact that the Trapezoids grow back every time they get shredded or crushed. She goes on to explain the "jinx" that keeps her and her siblings "immortal." When asked about Octolipi, a picture pops up of the Trapezoids fleeing Octolipi, while his minions Spitz and Mutters trip over themselves. She argues that Octolipi needs to be "made into a Sea World exhibit." She explains further that Spitz and Mutters leave her feeling "all cracked up," going along with the fact that she considers them a big joke. A picture shows the Trapezoids mimicking movie characters left and right to both confuse them and evade capture. When asked if she likes going to parties, she states that she avoids them because of "all the crazy dancing." Humdrum is shown spinning around at a party. Enclo is also shown at the "party house," sitting on a couch. Polly threatens to steal his "bag of tricks" from him one day, and "hit him with a catfish" since he "doesn't like cats." She then mentions Humdrum not being safe around caffeine; but the image shows Humdrum acting mostly normal as he sits on a table. Alex Barker walks past and Humdrum tries to act surprised. As the interview ends, Polly insults the interviewer by calling him an "eyesore." Development Due to being easy to draw, the Trapezoid Kids were used repeatedly as assignment material for Connie's classes. This was consistent with how they were a recurring theme in ARTS 102 classes at LCC. An interview was needed for the class assignment; and since it was hard to find anyone willing to be interviewed, a mock interview was set up with a cartoon character. The Dozerfleet founder did the voice for Polly, using the VoIP mic that had been employed for other assignments earlier that year. The chair that came standard with Room #165 was employed as the interview chair. The "party house" was actually the Boy's Center of the Ferris chapter of His House Ministries. Recalling how difficult it was to animate the Trapezoids particularly well, the Dozerfleet founder made sure to keep the Trapezoids in the frame as briefly as possible. Cornert, oddly enough, didn't feature at all in this video. Humdrum, however, featured twice. Distribution Since copyright restrictions weren't as intense on YouTube back in 2007, Lemon Jelly's music for The Sims 2: Nightlife was used as a music bed for the interview. However, the video's quality as a whole was ruled in November of 2012 to no longer meet quality standards for Dozerfleet Studios. As such, it was sent into Ivan's Vault. Reception The class liked this interview, though Connie wished that a real interview subject would have been willing to come forward. Also, she complained that Polly's voice was at times hard to understand. On YouTube, the video was generally ignored. See also * Ferris State University Project Archive * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects Category: Projects from 2007 Category: The Trapezoid Kids Category: Completed projects